April Affections
by Lil' Quill
Summary: Lily Evans dreads April Fool's Day, thanks to a Marauder. But a certain Marauder may put the pranking day in a new light for her... JILY! Rated T for safety.


**A/N: So, hey everyone! Its Day, YAY! And April Fools = Marauders = AN OPPORTUNITY FOR GENERAL JILY-NESS. I just couldn't resist!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were J.K. Rowling, life would be WAAAY more awesome. Sadly, though, that is not the case, my little ink pellets.**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy (I hope)!  
**

Lily Evans awoke in the girls' dorms on the Saturday morning early. She stretched and smiled, until she realized what day it was: April Fool's Day.

_Oh. No._

Every year, the Marauders, a band of four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, would plan something big for this day. And James Potter, the most annoying, arrogant, and absolutely appalling of them all (Black came in a close second) would ask her out almost every day, ruining her chances of appreciating them. And this group of pranksters would plan something big every April Fool's Day. And the fact that it was their Seventh Year, their last year at Hogwarts, just meant that it would be the worst of all their tricks, and Lily did _not_ want to be a part of that.

She got dressed slowly, reading the rest of the day. As she slipped into her Mary Janes, she looked around and realized that none of her other friends were awake. Well, their crazy behavior would probably join her near the end of breakfast. They always slept late.

Lily descended the staircase from the girls' dormitory to the Gryffindor Common Room, humming to herself. She noticed people pointing at her feet and laughing. Confused, she looked down at her shoes and screamed.

Painted on the sides of her shoes were the words, "Marry James".

Mary Janes. Marry James. Ha ha. How funny.

Lily glared at everyone as she ran up the staircase back to the girls' dormitories. She could not believe Potter would stoop so low. Well, a part of her was rather disappointed.

This year, she had been chosen for Head Girl. Lily was delighted and felt incredibly honored. That was, she was delighted until she found out who the Head Boy was: James Potter. She did not want to deal with that pathetic _prat _every day during patrols. She thought Dumbledore had gone mad. Surely not _Potter_ could ever be Head Boy. But of course, Potter really _was_ Head Boy, and she couldn't do anything about it. She had felt as if the Fates were working against her.

Anyways, the part of her that was disappointed felt that was because, well, he was Head Boy. He should have had maturity and responsibility, and yet he still pulled this stupid prank.

But of course, Lily, being Lily, blamed him and did not even consider the chuckling Sirius Black stowing away his wand while hiding behind an armchair as the culprit.

Her stomach grumbled in annoyance. She would have to yell at Potter later. But first, a change of shoes was in order…

{10 minutes later}

Lily approached the Great Hall in a pair of uncomfortable silver pumps that Marlene had convinced her to buy. _Darn Potter, _she thought, knowing that he would face her wrath soon. She stalked down to her usual seat at the currently empty Gryffindor table, cheering up quite a bit at the sight of the delicious pancakes At least _something_ was going right. She sighed as she took a bite of pancake (which she had drenched in syrup, just as normal). Then she noticed something very, very odd.

A small group of Ravenclaw boys were making their way towards her, evidently arguing about something.

"She's mine, and that's final."

"No way, she is _all mine!_"

"Shut up, you dolts! Lily belongs to _me _and _me only!"_

"AARGH!"

There was a short scuffle until one of the boys ran up top Lily. "Lily, my my precious flower, my sparkling emerald-colored ruby, my beautiful milk-skinned maiden — (Lily lost track of the poetic pleasantries — ahem — right about then) "— will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a da—" (that was when he was tackled by the other boys).

Lily stared, confused. She had more proof than the fact that he had just called her a green ruby that he was totally, utterly, and wholly off his rocker. Confusion was replaced by annoyance due to the fact that these little Potter-esque creatures would be following her around now. And then disbelief was added to the mixture as the boys of the early birds who had entered the Great Hall ran to her and began pouring out their feelings to her.

"Lily, my beau—" (tackle).

"Lily, my precious, will you —" (punch).

"Lily, would you do me the honor of —" (kick to the shin).

And that was when Lily turned on her heel and ran from the Great Hall as fast as she could in her horrible silver pumps, leaving her scrumptious syrup-drenched pancakes behind.

Lily knew there was only one person who could have actually pulled off something like this. Only one person who would actually want to do this to her. He must have convinced the other Marauders to help him harass her, oh, yes, he must have.

Bloody Potter was going to get it.

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's super short. But updates are going to be super frequent! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Constructive criticism would really be appreciated! Review, follow, fave, whatever floats your boat.**

**Ink on!**


End file.
